Teardrops On my Guitar
by AmzyK5089
Summary: Bella is in love with her best friend Edward and she lets her feelings out through music. Will Edward ever realise she loves him? Aparently he's to stupid to see whats right in front of him. AH first Fanfic Go Easy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first fanfic and I've never done this before so please, please, please go easy on me!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing! All belongs to the amazing SM.**

Nothing is ever easy when you're in love with your best friend. Of course that person never even notices the subtle stares from across the lunch table, but isn't it just fantastic when his family notices.

Maybe I should explain myself, my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am in love with my best friend Edward Cullen. I've known him since I moved to the small, dreary town of Forks Washington in the third grade.

~Flashback~

Why on earth did I have to move here? No one even likes me. Of course I just _had _to agree to move back in with my dad. Oh well, time for torture AKA school.

Well I got through this okay so far. Now I just have to endure recess. I sat under a tree to read my book when a small girl came bouncing towards me. Literally.

"Hi there!" she almost yelled, "My name's Alice. What's yours?" Alice seemed very enthusiastic about a shiny new toy to play with.

"I'm Isabella, but call me Bella." I said while reluctantly closing my book.

"Well Bella, would you like to meet my brothers?" she asked me. Aww, how could I resist that pout?

"Sure, let's go!" Alice seems to bring out my hyperactive side. That isn't the best thing considering I fall down al…

My thoughts were cut short by me doing a face plant in the dirt thanks to my feet tripping over air.

"Are you okay?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"Yeah, I fall down a lot so I'm used to it" I said smiling. Then I looked up from my feet to see a boy who was massive! At least for his age anyway. Next to him was an orangish-redish haired boy, he was the one who helped me off my face.

"I'm Edward" he said, smiling back at me. Then he got pushed out the way by the large boy.

"And I'm Emmett!" he said, then he pulled me into a hug that almost crushed me.

"Um Emmett? Having trouble… breathing… here!" I wheezed.

I heard him chuckle then let go of me. While I tried to regain my breath Alice was apologizing for Emmett's almost choking me to death.

"Alice!" I yelled over her constant babbling. "I'm fine! No need to freak out."

"Freak out?" she asked, curiosity leaking her tone, "What do you mean? I'm always like this."

"Wow." I said.

"We know." Sighed Edward and Emmett.

I think I might like this place after all. I thought, while smiling.

~End of Flashback~

Ah, the first time I met Edward. Of course I didn't know I would feel this way later in life. He is just perfect. Huge emerald eyes that just draw you in. Perfectly tousled bronze coloured hair, that you just want to run tour hands through. And those lips! They're a natural shade of rose pink that most girls would die for.

"Bella? Bella!" I was shaken out of my stupor by the hyperactive pixie I cal my best friend.

"Dreaming about my brother again?" She asked, one of her eyebrows raised. Yeah, she knows. It's so strange she just seems to know these things. Maybe she has a sixth sense or something.

"Aren't I always?" I sighed staring out the window of her very… pink room.

"Bella, you need to tell him!" She said right up in my face, "Tanya's been making eyes at him across the cafeteria and you know what he's like with blondes."

"Don't I know it" I mumbled. Whenever Edward saw a blonde staring at him he immediately goes to say 'Hi' or 'I notices you looking and wondered if you wanted to go out somewhere' it's so annoying… and it breaks my heart every time, I thought sadly.

"C'mon Bella. It's time for school."Alice said, gaining my attention again.

I reluctantly got out of my comfy chair to go to school, and see the love of my life torture me just by being there.

On the way to school Alice was talking about the talent show coming up but I tuned her out. I was to busy thinking about Edward and how he was going to crush my heart today.

Before I knew it we were at school and walking up to Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Jasper and Rosalie moved in 5th grade and we instantly became best friends. Rosalie was like a supermodel. Her hair was golden blonde, she had perfect curves and a gorgeous face. And it was all natural. Jasper was blonde like his sister, his hair was shaggy and went down to just below his chin. Of course Jasper and Alice are dating, so are Emmett and Rosalie, that should make me the odd one out considering I've never dated anyone and everyone else has.

"Hey Bella!" Rosalie squealed running up to me for a hug.

"Hey lil sis! How's life treating ya?" Boomed Emmett as he came over to join Rosalie. Jasper was already over here and was… saying hello to Alice.

"Um… Bella?" asked Alice finally breaking away from Jasper.

"Yeah Alice?" I said back.

"Look over there." She said hesitantly, looking behind me.

When I turned around my whole world was shattered into a million pieces… again. I saw Edward kissing Tanya Denali, his on-again off-again girlfriend.

"I guess they're together again." I said, slightly breathless.

"I don't get it. Why should Bella care about who Edward's dating?" asked Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper both nodded their heads in agreement.

"one: he's her best friend and two… can I tell them?" Alice asked me. When I nodded my approval she continued." And two… she's in love with him." There was gasps all around, except for Rosalie.

"I saw it coming." That gained lots of surprised looks.

"Hey, why does everyone look so surprised?" said the greek god himself… Edward Cullen.

Just when I was about to stupidly say 'nothing!' Alice jumped in.

"Were surprised because we saw you got back together with that whore you call a girlfriend."

I couldn't take anymore dating talk so I left quickly. When I was walking away I vaguely heard Edward ask 'What's up with her?'. Really, is he so blind he can't see how I feel?

On my way to English I got sidetracked by none other than Mike-can't-take-no-for-an-answer-Newton.

"Hey Bella! You busy tomorrow night?" he asked, a hopeful glint in his eye.

"No I'm not busy." And just before he asked to go out I added quickly, "But that's because I don't want to go on a date with you."

He looked very shocked. That's right, Bella's got a backbone! I thought smugly. He was so used to the Bella who did no wrong, the perfect little angel. Well I'm not always like that. Not even Alice knows my angry side. She'd be glad about that if she _did _know.

As I strode away I heard gasps from everyone who heard my little outburst. Get over it! I thought at them, hoping they heard it. This is gonna be some juicy gossip at lunch, especially since Lauren-queen-gossip-bitch-Mallory overheard. I wouldn't be surprised if it was all over the school by second period.

Of course when I walked into class everyone turned and stared. Really? They know already? Lauren works _fast._ They all looked down once they met my glare. Ha! Didn't expect that did you?

Before I knew it I was in lunch listening to my friends (minus Edward) talk exitedly about how I scared my entire English class.

"I didn't know you could glare enough to care people! Show me!" Emmett nearly yelled in my ear. I mustered up all of my anger and glared full force at him.

He actually moved backwards in his chair.

"Woah, what happened? Bella's got one mean glare."

" You've got that right!" I said to all of their shocked faces.

"What's this I hear about Bella turning down Mike by acting like a bitch." My personal Adonis is back.

"Oh it wasn't acting." I said smiling.

"You do realise you just called yourself a bitch?" he asked, bemused.

"Yeah I do." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

He walked to Tanya's table shaking his head and muttering things under his breath I couldn't hear.

This might be fun messing with him. Internally smiling like a maniac I walked to Biology. The one class I had with Edward.

**An: so? Love it? Hate it? I accept flames even if I don't appreciate them. Right now at this point in time I am on MSN with my bff Leigh (Some of you might know her as sexybite112) she's telling me to finish so she can read it when she doesn't even like Twilight – She's insane for thinking that! – Well she's insane anyway. **

**Enough about my life! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**(No ghost readers please!)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I know I know, I haven't updated in _forever!_ But I'm here now! CUE THE APPLAUSE! Anyway, ENJOY!

_**Teardrops On My Guitar**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Bella POV**

I was woken up by a hyper-active pixie bouncing on my bed screaming at me to wake up. I hate her now, she disturbed my lovely dream. Come to think of it, what was the dream? Oh well I forgot.

"Alice, get off." I groaned half-heartedly. She continued bouncing and yelling until I decided to take action. "Alice! I said get off!"

"Okay, okay calm down grumpy bum!" she said, still jumping.

When she finally got off me - with a little threatening on my part - she decided to wait while I had my breakfast before dragging me upstairs.

"I'm dressing you today" she ordered, no room for negotiation what so ever. I just groaned and followed - correction : was dragged! - her to my room. I just sat down and let her work her magic, if anyone can call it that, personally? I like to call it torture but no one will agree with me!

"Ta da!" Alice exclaimed, after about half an hour of plucking and tweaking she _actually _let me look at my own face. I know I'm shocked too. But I couldn't voice my thoughts as I had lost my voice staring at the beauty in the mirror that couldn't have been me. She had given me blue eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, a tiny bit of eyeliner and mascara. I'm telling you it was a massive change to my usual non-make up appearance.

"Alice… wow it's… amazing! Wait. You haven't even started on the clothes!" My voice was hesitant at the start but now its just down-right annoyed.

"Calm down, I'm looking but you really need to go shopping soon." Her face lit up the thought and I was filled with dread.

"I did go shopping! Last week! With you! Remember!" I shouted in her face.

"Of course I remember. I _was _there you know." she replied, before turning back to my closet which she calls a disgrace, even though half the stuff in there was stuff she bought me.

"Oh will you just hurry up so we're not late for school?" I asked, while nervously looking at th clock.

"Alright, try this on." she threw something at me and I quickly changed into it without looking at it.

When I turned to look at the mirror, I froze… again. She had given me the midnight blue long tee-shirt, my dark skinny jeans with the chain attached (that I love BTW), the black belt with florescent music notes on it and my black lace-up converse that came up to my knees. _I LOVE THIS LOOK!_ I mentally screeched, before I practically tackled Alice in a hug.

"Woah, I know I'm a genius but you don't have to strangle me to death." She said, trying to sound annoyed but the smile on her face betrayed her.

"Oh my fuck! I love it Ally! Love it, love it, LOVE IT! You have _got_ to show me how to do my hair like this, it's so awesome!" I yelled while playing with the pleat that she had put at the side of my head - how she had time to put a blue ribbon in it I have no idea - I tackled her again but this time she pushed me off.

"Well if you're going to win the talent show I signed you up for - which FYI is later today - your gonna have to look the part." She said while slightly cowering behind my chair, _smart girl she knows what's coming _I thought evilly.

"You WHAT?" I shouted, probably waking up the whole of Forks. "And you didn't think of asking me?"

"I heard you in your room and I thought it was a good idea so calm your jets and bring your guitar!" She got over her fear and was now up in my face, well she was under my face but for a short person she was _extremely_ scary.

I quickly gave in and decided on two songs I was going to sing. The show wasn't till after school but I was still super nervous. Everyone could tell I was taking part because I had no where to put my guitar so I had to carry it around all day.

The morning passed quickly - unfortunately - and now it was time for lunch. Oh joy, more looking at the "happy couple". I really wish I didn't have to. Wait, I _don't_ have to. I can just go to the music room and practice. Yes! Why didn't I think of it sooner? I'll go right now so no one from my table sees me.

Walking down the hall I saw Lauren (AKA queen bitch) and Jessica (AKA queen bitch wannabe) trying to practice their "singing" act. I'm pretty sure there is some dancing and that they will be wearing scarves as a top and skirt. Just for the record their singing? Yeah it sounds like someone is throwing a bag of cat that are dying slowly and painfully against the wall. No, actually, it's worse! I actually had to hold my ears as I walked by. Of course Lauren had to notice.

"Hey, Isa_bitch_, I see you have a guitar? You sure it wont smash when you start singing?" she sneered at me. Jessica was giggling like a good 'lil wannabe. Just to shut them up I decided to sing the chorus of Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes _

_Till I touch the sky and I'll _

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change _

_And break-a-way_

By the time I was done they were gaping with their mouths wide open. I quickly walked up to them an snapped their mouths shut for them.

"Careful, you'll catch flies." I smiled smugly while they stuttered, saying it's not that good and they can do better, my only response was to flip the bird behind my back as I walked away.

When I got to the music room I was standing outside the door and I heard the most beautiful piano music in the history of the world… being ruined by a girl trying to sing but ended up sounding like the inside of her throat was being grated with a cheese grater.

I stepped inside to see the one and only… Edward plying that gorgeous tune. Along with _Tanya_ sitting on top of the grand piano… meowing her heart out. I think I even saw Edward cringe. They both looked up when I walked inside and instantly looked at my guitar case. I nodded awkwardly at them both and went into the only private room that was available.

I only played the music because I just knew Tanya was listening in to see if I would be any major competition. When I started playing I distinctly heard a gasp from the other side of the door. I just couldn't tell who it was.

After I finished playing I went and grabbed the electric guitar for my "loud" number. I was playing my heart out and strumming out a _thrashing_ guitar solo when I heard they door open. But I didn't care I was in the zone. I actually ended up on the floor on my back playing.

Once I was finished I was breathing hard and the other person in the room started a slow clap. I suddenly looked around for the first time and saw about twenty people all staring surprised at me and them all clapping. Soon after the bell went and everyone went to class. The period I had after lunch was biology, which I sat next to Edward in. Oh joy. Seriously, Oh joy! I packed away my guitar and headed to biology.

When I sat down Edward tuned to me instantly.

"I didn't know you played." He said, a look of hurt on his glorious face. It didn't look right there.

"Neither did anyone else." I said quickly to cheer him up. It worked.

"So, are you is the contest?" He asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Yeah, the hyper-active pixie you call a sister signed me up. I'm seriously considering burning every item of clothing she owns." I said, just trying to make him laugh his musical laugh. He chuckled at my joke.

"I'll help." He said, still chuckling.

I couldn't help but look at his perfectly chiselled features and rosy pink lips that any girl would die for… and it's not just the colour they want. His gorgeous emerald eyes almost shone in the light coming from the window.

"Umm… Bella? What are you staring at?" He asked, clearly confused.

_Oh crap, Busted. _I thought to myself.

"You have something in your teeth." I replied, unfazed. Wow I'm getting better at lying! Is that a good thing? I have no idea.

Soon after that the bell went and with it went Edward, Straight out the door.

The rest of the school day went in a blur, as usual. And here comes my embarrassment.

_**A/N : Hope you liked it! My best friend was here the whooole time helping me with ideas. If you like Morganville stories look her up her penname is Sexybite112. I accept flames even if I don't know why I got them.**_

_**The next time I update won't be as long okay? Good! **_

_**Until next time!**_

_**I'm AmzyK5089 **__**JJJJJ !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! (If there **_**is **_**really anyone reading) please don't kill me I know it's late but I just couldn't be arsed doing anything , no I'm not depressed I just didn't want to write.**

**Here we go!**

At the end of the school day I was required to go to the torture chamber, _I mean!_ Alice's house.

She had me try on multiple outfits most of them very… pink or… short, let's just say I hated all of them. Until we came to the outfit at the very bottom of the bag. _I think she was trying to hide it from me._

"No Bella! Not that one it's awful!" She made to grab it from me but I was just too quick for her. Wow, that's new. I'm faster than Alice! YAY! And now I'm turning – into – her… oh no.

"Nuh uh Alice, not this time!" I quickly sped to the other side of the rainbow that she calls a room, and into her _private (freaking PRIVATE!) _bathroom to get a proper look.

I loved it. It was a black and white t-shirt, with a face on it, with a leather skirt that would be three inches above my knee, a leather jacket, a dark grey, baggy beanie and just above the knee 4 inch leather boots. Those I was dreading…

I put them on before Alice could lose her voice she was screaming so much.

"Bella! Get your ass out here before I drag you out!" She screeched so loud I was surprised her windows didn't smash. " You are not wearing that tomboy filth for the talent show! _I forbid you!_" That's when I stepped out and she fell silent.

" Oh? You forbid me do you?" I said in a smug tone. It didn't evade me that her eyes looked as wide as saucers. " Alice. Do you see how smokin' I look in this outfit?"

Her mouth kept opening and closing, gaping like a fish.

" Wow…" That was all she could say. I was hoping for a bigger reaction than that but I guess I would be shocked too.

"and I know exactly what song to sing with this outfit, but it's gonna be after the slow one." I said. Then she switched back to reality, probably still slightly in shock from me looking – well, not plain.

"OMG! With a little make up and maybe curl the end of your hair, maybe coloured extensions put in you will totally have that gorgeous punk rock chick vibe going! It's gonna be awesome!" She (for lack of a better word) squeaked. " Now we've just got to find you a dress and your all set!"

"Okay, let me get changed and we'll go." I left her in the room gaping like a fish _again!_ What's so strange about me not protesting about going shopping? Oh right, I'm Bella… now it makes sense.

We went to the mall and spent 2 hours looking for the " perfect dress". Alice had me try on so many dresses it was un-real.

Yellow dresses, pink dresses, fur dresses, feather dresses that had actual warning labels saying don't wear during hunting season (wow), red dresses, short dresses, wedding dresses (NO!), blue dresses, green dresses even animal print dresses. Until finally we found one that wasn't yellow and flowery or orange and leopard printed. It was gorgeous!

The dress was midnight blue, one sleeved and just swept the floor making it look like I was floating on air. Alice wasn't talking or being silent because I was pretty sure the only living beings that could hear her were dogs, seeing as I couldn't hear anything coming from her mouth. Or maybe vampires… if they existed. At that thought I almost snorted out loud, I had to cover my mouth and nose to stop from ending up in a giggling pile on the floor which would probably make it look like I had _way_ too much sugar.

"Omg! Bells you look _AMAZING_ in that dress!" She squealed, and I'm pretty sure my ears popped, then she suddenly turned serious. " I am buying that for you. Right now." So I looked at the price tag… and my jaw dropped.

"Not a chance in hell Alice!" I whisper screamed at her, "This is _450_ bucks! I can't let you spend _that_ much mon – " Then she cut me off by turning me to face the mirror. And I looked stunning (If I do say so myself)

"Bella… do you see yourself?" Alice's voice was, unusually, quiet. The girl in the mirror had to be someone else. It's not possible for me to look… anything more than plain, and yet – this dress made me look taller, it gave me curves and it showed off my boobs without me looking like a total slut. I loved it. I had to let Alice buy it…

"Okay then Alice, you can buy it for me" Before I could say anything else she was hopping up and down and squealing to her heart's content. It was as if she had turned into the flash – and someone had given her meth.

"_Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOOOUUU!" _ Alice was still jumping up and down and people were starting to stare. I had to put a stop to it.

"Alice!" I had to shout it in her ear, and even when she stopped she wouldn't stop grinning, _Maybe her cheeks will burst? _I thought to myself. "If you calm down you can dress me for school for a week – but _ONLY_ if you calm down!" Her eyes had widened and I was already regretting my decision.

Alice nodded ,her eyes still _very_ wide, then took a quick glance at her watch and stuffed me back into the dressing room ordering me to get dressed so she could 'buy the dress and get to school so I can re-beautify you'. _I hope Edward likes the dress…_

_~*~At school~*~_

"Bella! Stay still will you? If you keep moving I'm gonna end up poking your eye out!" Alice was sat in front of me in our little private dressing room _(Cough-biggest supply closet in the school-cough) _doing my make-up, her current form of torture is mascara, and not letting me look in _the freaking mirror_!

"I am staying still! You're the one _poking my freaking eyes out! – OW!" _I leaned forward a little and got an eye full of mascara.

"Great! Now I have to re-do it! _Thank you Bella_" Alice said sarcasticly. Smehow she managed to put the make-up on me without causing further injury. Then it was time for the clothes, I was going to sing my slow song first that I wrote myself and I had to wear the dress for that.

After I had put it on Alice made me do a quick twirl and when I turned back around she had tears in her eyes.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I asked her, not entirely sure why she was so close to tears.

"I'm fine Bella it's just… you look so beautiful" She was trying – and failing – to stop the tears from falling and I did my best to mop them up for her, which was easy because she wasn't wearing make-up.

That was when we had to get out of the (GIGANTIC!) closet and I didn't fall over because Alice was being merciful and let me wear blue ballet flats instead of the heels she would usually make me wear.

"And up next! Is the song and dance stylings of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory!" The principle had called Jessica and Lauren onto the stage and I could guess what they were going to be singing by looking at their outfits. They were wearing white shirts tied under their (in Jessica's case non-existant) chests, very short school girl skirts, thigh high socks with 6 inch heels, probably one of their dads ties and their hair was up in pig-tails. Yupp… I had _no_ idea what they would be singing.

"Thank you eveyone and we hope you enjoy our" , strip show, "performance" said Lauren, they were both leaning slightly forward and breathing harder than they usually would. _They're soo obvious_. That was when the music started.

_Oh baby baby __**Oh lord make it stop!**_

_Oh baby baby_

I basically tuned them out after then but I couldn't blind myself from watching their _awful_ dance moves. But that didn't stop Alice from filming it.

"This is soo going on YouTube" Alice whispered sneakily, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing and I did unfortunately hear the last line of the song as they tried to pose "sexily"

_Hit me baby one more time!_

_**Yes! It's over!**_

" Uh… thank you girls for that, um, intresting performance." The principle said almost like he was scared. I couldn't blame him, really those girls' voices should be on the Most Dangerous Weapons List. F.B.I Agents could interogate people with them.

"And up next, singing her first song of the night, Isabella Swan!" My jaw dropped and the entire gym went silent. The Alice decides to push me holding my guitar out onto the stage.

I stumbled a little then I managed to get my footing right about half way to the mike.

"Uh… hello everyone I will be singing a song I wrote myself about a special someone who has no idea how I feel. Then I started strumming the first few notes and managed to look into Edwards eyes through the bright lights, they seemed… angry.

_He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

He talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

I expected everyone to stay silent because they thought I sucked. But as soon as I played that last chord everyone erupted into deafening applause. And at the beginning of the song I couldn't stop staring at Edwardbut as I got pulled further into the music I closed my eyes and I must have hit a high note at one point because the gym applauded me.

"Wow! What a brilliant song! And you really wrote that yourself?" The principle asked me with shock in his eyes.

"Yeah I did." I replied, a little breathlessly.

"And was it really about someone special? Is he in this room?" He asked, so I had to answer.

"It was about someone special and… he is in this room" I said the last part a bit louder than a whisper and I was looking directly at Edward as I said it.

"Well it was amazing. And now I am going to announce our next contestant…" I stopped listening after that and I walked off stage so that Alice could "beautify" me for my next song. But I didn't miss the pained look in Edwards eyes as I walked off the stage. And it was kind of hard to miss the blonde bimbo hanging off his arm glaring at me.

_Yeah, I hate you too Tanya.. you have no freaking idea _just_ how much I hate you bitch!_


End file.
